Coming Back To You
by ur-only-hope
Summary: Whenever he's working too much, she knows he'll always be coming back to her. Cody Rhodes/OC one-shot


**I do not own any WWE Superstars  
****This was rolling around my head for awhile and I had to write it  
****OC background info: Azailia Victor has been woking on SmackDown for a few years as an on-hand script writer and Teddy Long's PA. She is really close with her backstage crew members and a few of the wrestlers on the roster. She is currently in a relationship with Cody.  
****The first part of this one-shot was inspired by the one-shot "Soon" by Starkittie :D Go read her work. It's amazing!  
****Read, enjoy, review!**

These were the nights that he dreaded the most. It's not that he didn't adore his fans. He loved seeing the smiles on the faces of the WWE Universe knowing they came to see him, take his pictures, get his autographs. He loved to see the bright eyes and lit faces. But there's just one face he loved to see more tonight; every night—forever.

Her face.

"Steve?" Cody asked the security guard next to him, "As much as I would love to sign each and every one of these things, when can I head back to the hotel?"

Steve glanced over the sea of screaming fans. He spotted Kofi, Chris and Matt signing their last few autographs, and posing for a few last snap shots before entering their rental cars. Steve nodded and started to shoo the fans away from the young star.

"Okay, alright. We gotta cut this short, everyone. Cody has to head back to the hotel and get prepped for the next show."

Cody thanked Steve with a smiled as he was escorted to his car. Cody's driver was standing next to the car, ready to pack his things in the trunk.

"Did you have a good show, Mr. Runnels?" questioned the driver.

"Yeah, I wasn't scheduled to win tonight, but the match went perfectly. The crowd loved it."

"Very good." The drive placed Cody's bags in the trunk before opening the back door. "Back to the hotel to Miss. Victor?"

"Yup. Did Azailia get to the hotel okay?

"Yes, sir."

Cody got inside and the driver closed the door. When the car was on it's way out of the parking lot, Cody took out his cell and sent Azailia a text.

**To: Azailia Victor  
****From: Cody Runnels  
****Subject: ...  
****FINALLY on my way... xo-Coddles**

Seconds later, his phone beeped, alerting him for a new text message.

**To: Cody Runnels  
****From: Azailia Victor  
****Subjuct: :)  
****Yay! C u soon xo-Zaili**

Cody shoved his phone back into his pockets before gazing out the window. The hotel wasn't too far from the arena. The driver got to the hotel before the late night traffic hit the streets of New York. Cody thanked the driver before quickly grabbing his bags himself and rushing inside. Cody jogged up the flight of stairs before strolling down the hallway to his hotel room that he shared with Azailia. Slipping the key card out of his back pocket, Cody approached the room and carefully opened the door, hoping to not wake Azailia if she was asleep. But of course, she wasn't at all.

Azailia was lying on her side in bed in only her pink hip-hugger panties and one of Cody's shirts that he had custom made for her. Her head was bobbing slightly from the music on her iPod that was attached. Her focus was on the text book that was in her left hand and an orange highlighter in the other. The lamp from the night stand was the only source of light in the room and the screen of her laptop that was sitting at the corner desk.

Cody dropped his bag off next to the rest of their luggage and slowly made his way towards his love, a smile playing off his lips. He slipped his shirt off over his head and got into bed next to her. Azailia jumped a bit from the sudden shift on the bed, but she quickly calmed when Cody snaked his arms around her tiny frame. Azailia pulled out her ear-buds and tilted her head back, smiling at Cody.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said as Cody placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, you did have your music on full blast in your ears. How you're not deaf is beyond me," he chuckled. Azailia shock her head and turned her attention back to her book. Cody tickled his way under her t-shirt and left butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line. "You're always studying, baby. Take a break."

"I'm almost done with this chapter and I need to study. My final exam is next week."

"You got it in the bag. You aced the pop quiz Drew gave you the other day."

Azailia laughed before setting her book aside and cuddling back up with Cody. "That's cuz Drew asked all the questions from the study guide which I already knew." Azailia wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and he rolled them over a bit so that he was hovering over Azailia.

He brushed away the few strains of hair lingering on Azailia's face and then rested them on her hips. "Well, the questions on the study guide reflect the ones on the test, right?" Azailia giggled again before Cody stole a tender kiss from her lips. He pulled away slightly, gazing down on the beautiful woman that was beaming up on him. "I love you, Azailia."

"I love you too, Codes."

"I'm sorry you had to come back alone."

"It's part of your job. I don't expect you to be finished the same time as me. Hey, I'm an intern twelve hours a day. You're a WWE Superstar 24/7."

"But still."

"But nothing. I will always be here waiting for you, Cody."

Cody smiled down at his girlfriend and captured her lips with a tender, passionate kiss. Azailia sighed against Cody's soft lips as she pulled him down closer to her body. Cody ran his fingers down her sides, tugging on the bottom of her t-shirt. Azailia slowly pushed herself off the bed slightly, just enough for Cody to pull the garment off her body. Cody broke their kiss just for a moment to rid the unnecessary clothing and to stare down at the body of a goddess that was lying before him. Her breast bounced slightly as Azailia held her hands up for Cody to take off the shirt and her arms fell on Cody's shoulders. Cody stared breathlessly, taking in the perfection before him.

As Cody took Azailia's lips for another melting kiss, he gently lied them back down on the bed and her groaned, feeling her silky, smooth skin against his. Azailia tangled her legs with Cody's as her hands ran down his chest and torso. She fumbled a bit with his belt latch for a bit before Cody grew impatient and rid them himself.

Azailia let out a moan as Cody slipped his tongue between her lips, caressing every inch of her mouth, and she felt his manhood growing beneath his boxers and against her thigh. His names slipped out a few times as Cody's fingers teased the damp area of Azailia's panties. She manged to pull down Cody's boxers before he kicked them off himself. Shortly after, Cody hooked his fingers on the sides of Azailia's panties and slowly pulled them down without pulling away from their kiss.

The cool air from the hotel room sent shivers through Azailia's body and Cody's gentle touches didn't help either. Cody carefully released Azailia's plumped, pink lips to trails butterfly kisses down her body. Azailia held on to the pillow tight, not able to take the torturous passion any longer. Thankfully, Cody came back up to her peripheral vision and placed another kiss upon her lips. He parted Azailia's legs with his knee and slowly, he eased into Azailia's warm coven.

She gasped, taking in the feeling of Cody inside her. He stopped mid way, letting her adjust to him inside. "More..." Azailia sighed, pulling Cody closer.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked.

She nodded. "I need you. All of you."

Cody groaned, feeling the tightness surrounding him as he carefully pushed his entire length inside of her. Azailia couldn't hold in her screams anymore and she held on to Cody tight, letting out a cry of passion.

"Ohhh... Cody..." Azailia groaned into his ear.

Cody let out a growl as he began to slide in and out of her. Azailia wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting Cody in the same rhythm. He placed gentle kisses along Azailia's cheek and neck as she ran her hands down Cody's toned back. Cody removed her hands from around him laced them together with his. Cody pinned Azailia's hands above her head and watched in ecstasy as he made love to the beautiful woman below him.

The two kept their eyes locked on each other as the space in the room was filled with passion, desire and love. Azailia felt her toes curl as her edge was growing near. Cody felt it too and he began to move faster and harder was Azailia pleaded for more. He just needed her to hold on a bit longer. Cody slowed down his strokes and Azailia groaned in frustration as she didn't get what she wanted. Cody released her hands and captured her lips for another kiss. Azailia then met Cody stroke by stroke and the room was filled with their cries of love.

Darkness scattered through the hotel room as Cody reached over to turn off the lights, but passion still fluttered in the air. Azailia snuggled up against Cody's side and nuzzled herself beside him. Cody looked down at the beautiful, naked woman that lied beside him. Her sun-kissed, silky body lied bare against his. It was perfection.

Morning came oh, so soon for the both of them and neither one wanted to leave the room or even the bed. But the day had to start.

Cody and Azailia got ready in silence, but with smiles across their faces. Cody would steal a few moments of touching and caressing his girlfriend every now and then while Azailia would steal simple pecks here and there.

The two left the room in time to catch breakfast with the roster down in the dinning room area of the hotel. Cody and Azailia walked hand in hand, Azailia slightly leaning closely into Cody, as they entered the dinning room.

The SmackDown Diva's and crew members sat towards on area of the room, gossiping, while the male wrestlers and staff members sat near another area.

"Ima go catch up with the girls," Azailia said to Cody. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll head to the gym with you."

"You don't have to work on schedules today?" Cody asked.

"Nope. I took care of it all last night at the show. Plus, Gretta is on hand today for Teddy."

"That's my girl. Eat a big breakfast cuz I ain't going easy today."

"Like you ever do..." Azailia responded, rolling her eyes. She got on her toes and placed a kiss on Cody's cheek. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Azailia." Cody watched as she let go out his hand and rushed over to sit with Beth and Cassie (member of the camera crew).

Kofi began waving Cody over towards the table of Superstars and he grinned, walking over towards his friends and co-workers.

"Good morning, boys," Cody greeted, taking a seat next to Kofi and Jack.

"Looks like you're having a great morning, Code-Man," Dolph chuckled.

"Yeah, really. Look at the sly grin on his face," Drew stated, pretending to slug Cody in the chin.

Cody laughed and pushed Drew away, shaking his head. "What can I say? Coming back to the hotel to a girl like Azailia? What more could I ask for?"

"He caught the love-bug," Kofi joked, pretending to pinch Cody a few times.

"About time you got your swagger back," Jack laughed.

Cody looked over towards the girls table and watched as Azailia chatted with Beth. The "swagger" Jack was referring to.

Meanwhile at the girls table...

"Zaili, you and Cody are so cute together," beamed Kelly.

Azailia smiled politely in response, feeling a tab uncomfortable talking about her relationship with Cody while Beth was there. Even though her and Beth got along, she still felt awkward talking about Cody and herself in front of Beth. Cody and Beth shared a special time in their lives together and at the beginning, Azailia felt that she was a replacement in Cody's life when things ended between him and Beth. But she quickly found out that Cody was in it for the love. Still, she wasn't all too comfortable talking about her love life. In front of anyone really.

"How are things going between the two of you?" Rosa asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Good. Really good. Cody's incredible."

"He's something, ain't he?" Beth smiled. Azailia just nodded. "You know Lia, we can talk about your relationship with Cody. I'm not the type of person who wants to kill my ex's current girlfriend."

Azailia giggled nervously and shook her head. "I know. It's just... a little weird. I was friends with you and Cody when you were together and now Cody and I are together—"

"And you and I are still friends, right?"

Azailia smiled and nodded again, "Right."

The girls spent the rest of breakfast dishing out on the latest gossip in the locker room and the rumors that spread from the Raw roster. Cody then went over to tell her they were going to the gym with Kofi and Jack and meeting Beth and Michelle there.

Right when they got to the gym, Azailia jumped into the mock wrestling ring with Kofi and he began teaching her some basic moves. Cody already taught her a few things for self defense and she surprised Kofi a few times in the ring. Cody smiled into the ring from his work out and laughed when Azailia got a pin on Kofi. She did a little dance in her victory and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Hey, Codes," Beth smiled, stopping next to the machine Cody was on.

"Oh. Hey, Beth," Cody smiled back. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm just taking a breather, hoping you can keep me entertained while Michelle chases after Layla," she said, pointing towards the Diva's on the other side of the gym.

"Did Layla try to jump Mark again with a Headlock?" Cody chuckled.

"Yeah. You'd think she learn..." Cody laughed again before turning his attention back to Azailia and Kofi. Beth followed his gazed and sighed, placing a smile on her face. "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anyone will ever know," Cody beamed. He looked over towards Beth and watched her gaze on Azailia. "But don't think I take our time together for granted."

Beth glanced at Cody with shock. "I didn't think you would. We had a good run, but it wasn't meant to be. Be good to Azailia, Cody. She deserves more."

"I know."

SmackDown had a Live Show that night and Cody had another busy night of before, during and after the show.

Cody was running around the arena, trying to find the wardrobe people because his jacket had ripped when he was rough housing with Matt. Cody rushed to his locker room, hoping that they left him an extra jacket in the closet for him. When he opened the door, he found Azailia packing her bags.

"What are you doing?"

Azailia turned around and gave Cody a weak smile. "I'm heading back to the hotel early. I'm not feeling too well."

Cody quickly rushed to her side and placed a hand on her forehead. "What is it?"

"I'm just a little dizzy. Teddy told me to go back and rest up."

"She also threw up a few times too," a voice added from behind the them. Cody turned around to see the driver waiting for Azailia to come with him. "That's the main reason why Mr. Long is giving her the rest of the night and week off."

"You were sick?" Cody asked with concern, taking Azailia's face in his hands.

"I'm okay now. I think it's something I ate. I told Teddy that is wasn't necessary for me to take the rest of the week off."

"Didn't you get sick last week also, Miss. Victor?" questioned the driver.

She gave him a look and eyed up to Cody.

"Azailia?" Cody asked.

"I'll make sure she gets to the hotel safely and into bed, Mr. Runnels."

"Be safe in your match and go see your fans after the show. I'll see you back at the hotel," Azailia said, kissing Cody on the cheek. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

Cody spent most the night worrying about Azailia. He hadn't known that she's been sick for awhile. According to Teddy Long, she's gotten sick on and off for the last few weeks. Cody wasn't angry at the fact that Azailia didn't tell him she wasn't feeling well. He was just worried. He sent check up text messages to her every fifteen minutes, making sure she was okay and assuring that he'll be back to make her feel better.

"It's officially. Cody has grown attached to his cell phone..." Kofi sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

Cody laughed, tossing his cell on his bag. "I'm just checking up on Azailia."

"Where is she?" Matt asked. "I haven't seen her backstage since the beginning of the show."

"She went back to the hotel. She's not feeling good. She hasn't been for awhile..."

"Is she okay?" came Jack, joining the other guys.

"I hope so. She's been sick on and off for a few weeks and she didn't tell me." All the other guys looked at each other and got the same idea. Cody raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She's been sick on and off for a few weeks?" asked Matt.

"Yeah..."

"And she didn't tell you?" added Jack.

"Yeah... what are you guys getting at?"

"You don't think she's..." Kofi started.

"What?"

"Pregnant?"

Cody's eyes burst open. The thought never crossed his mind. Could Azailia be pregnant? It's possible. But the thought slightly terrified Cody.

"Um... I'll—I... I gotta go. See you guys later."

Azailia lie peacefully in bed. Well, as peacefully as she could. Her head was spinning and so was the room. Her stomach had settled, but Azailia couldn't determined how much time as passed since one of the bellboys helped her back to the room.

She soon heard the door open and Azailia peaked through her heavy eyelids to see Cody walk in with his duffel bag and a paper bag in his hands. Azailia slowly sat up and Cody sat down on the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"A little better. Still a bit dizzy."

"Well, I got you a few things. A few meds to settle your stomach, ice cream to make you feel better and..." Azailia took the paper bag from Cody and the first thing she pulled out was a pregnancy test. She looked up at Cody confused. "I rather know that I'll be taking care of you for a few days because you're sick or taking care of you for the rest of our lives cuz we're going to be together forever."

Azailia looked back down at the box and bit her bottom lip. "I was hoping to push the idea out of my head."

"You knew you're pregnant?"

She shook her head. "No. I might be, but—"

"You don't want to have my baby?"

"It's not that. Cody, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I ruined your career."

"Ruin my career?"

"You're an up and coming star and I'll just be holding you back with a baby."

"Not true. Yeah, my career is part of my life, but my life is nothing without you. Nothing you can do can ruin anything. I love you more than anything which includes my career and you know I'll take care of you. Both of you."

Tears began to fill Azailia's eyes as she took in all of Cody's words. "I love you too, Cody. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's all right. I understand. Just..."

"Got it."

Azailia slowly got out of bed with Cody's help and made her way to the bathroom.

They waited patiently. Azailia sat on the bathroom sink counter as Cody stood in front of her, holding on to her waist.

"Are you scared?" Cody asked.

"A little. What about you?"

"Actually, I'm a little bit excited."

"Really?" Azailia smiled.

"Yeah. Knowing that we both created something special together... it's just truly amazing."

"I'm so glad you didn't say awesome," Azailia sighed in relief.

Cody laughed at her slight joke when his cell phone beeped. Five minutes was up.

Azailia took a breath before reaching over for the test. Cody waiting anxiously, not able to read Azailia's facial expression.

"Well?"

Azailia smiled and lowered the test down. "I think it's time to go back home to see our families to tell them there will be a new addition."

"You mean?"

"It's positive. We're gonna have a baby!"

Cody immediately took Azailia into his arms and spun her around, kissing over and over again.

"I love you, Azailia!" Cody glee.

"I love you too, Cody."

Cody gently place Azailia back down on the ground and smiled happily down at his love. "I guess I'll be coming back to the both of you now."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please PLEASE take a few seconds to review :)**


End file.
